


Does Mark Lee is Gay?

by RikiBotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Deleting later, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short, Why Did I Write This?, but mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikiBotic/pseuds/RikiBotic
Summary: "I've been dropping hints that I love Lee Donghyuck.""I love Lee Donghyuck."





	Does Mark Lee is Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I need a nap.

The Dreamies sat on the floor against the wall waiting for the VLive comments to start rolling in. Donghyuck whined at the lack of attention and threw himself over Mark. Jisung scoffed at one comment.   
“Mark,” He called over his shoulder. “Does you is gay?”   
“I’ve been dropping hints that I love Donghyuck.”  
He leaned down and bitch-slapped Donghyuck awake. He woke with a start, but Mark immediately grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard.  
“I love Lee Donghyuck.”  
“I love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> yep


End file.
